Rockin' out with the guardians
by Fangirlout
Summary: Jack Frost, a lonely boy, plays guitar. He accidentally auditions for a band, and gets in. This is their story... T because of swearing. Little bit of Jackrabbit, but as a bromance. Kinda. First ROTG story, so i'm trying. Not to harsh please! Plus, I write short chapters, so binge read if you like to read for a very long time.
1. The audition

"Okay, so can you guys form a line and tell me your names, first and last please!" The girl in front said. She had multicolored hair with feathers braided in, pink eyeliner, and was wearing a short green dress. I was actually trying to get past them, to get to my recording studio. "Here, you can go up soon." She said when I tried to brush past her.

"I don't actually-wait!" I tried to say as I was pushed into the line next to the stage.

I was fifth in line, and there was only seven people. I was thinking about running, but the largest guy of the band moved in front of the door. The people who auditioned were okay I guess, but one really stood out to me. He was wearing all black, and had several earrings in each ear. He was actually very good, both with the guitar and his singing. What I had learned so far was that they were auditioning a lead singer, and they were called the guardians.

I was up next, and I unzipped my guitar bag and brought out my guitar. It was ice blue with patterned snowflakes all over it. My friend Sandy had done it, and even though he was an amazing artist, he didn't talk much. I heard a gasp when I walked onstage, the guitar tends to do that.

"Hi, I'm Jack, and the song i'll be doing is original, but it hasn't got a title." I strummed the opening chords, and then sang.

**(A/N: Let's just pretend that the song he's singing is Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day)**

"Whooo!" The girl cheered.

"Great job!" The large boy in the back said.

I got off the stage then zipped up my guitar bag. "Thanks for letting me audition." I said.

"We'll be contacting one of you. Jack and Pitch, can we get your numbers?" The girl asked. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Tooth."

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, BUT IT'S LATE AND I'VE BEEN MAKEUPING AND PERFORMING IN SHOWS ALL WEEK! LOVE YOU ALL, AND HAVE A GOOD NIGHT.**


	2. The call

"JACK!" My 10 year old brother, Jamie, can barreling into the room.

"Hey Jamie!" I chuckled. Even though having to sell my songs to overpowering companies was tiring and honestly, depressing, Jamie was the best thing in my life.

"How was the studio?" He asked cheerfully.

"Great. Actually-" I was cut off by my ringtone. I pulled out my phone, confused when I didn't recognize the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Jack? We are the band called Guardians, contactin-" The phone seemed to be snatched out of his phone, and a different voice came on seconds later.

"Hi Jack?" She said, not even bothering to wait for a response. "Yeah, this is Tooth, the bands manager, and we want you to come to 67 Winter RD at 5:00. Thanks, and bye!" She- Tooth hung up, leaving me to get my butt to that address in five minutes.

"Jamie, we need to head out, I got a call from a band." This happened often, so Jamie knew the drill. He grabbed his hoodie, and ran out to the car, jumping into the back seat next to my guitar case. I'm lucky that there are seldom police in my neighborhood, cause if they were, I would have about 100 tickets.

We pulled up to the address when it was 5:05 (I had gotten lost a couple of times). The very large boy I had seen at the auditions came out of the door, almost knocking the wreath off the door. Wait. Wreath? It was only November 15. Whatever.

"Hello? Jack? Come in friend. I am Nikolas, but you can call me North." I hesitantly followed him in, noting all the Christmas decorations.

"Who's your friend?" North asked.

"Jamie, my son," I joked. "No, he's actually my kid brother. I tried to ruffle Jamie's hair, but that hat that I had gotten him got in the way. Grinning, I let North lead the rest of the way, lugging my guitar.

"Jack!" Tooth said. She gasped, then practically flew over to me. "Your teeth! Do you floss? I bet you do! Baby Tooth, come look at this!" A girl with blonde and pink hair ran over, almost fainting when she saw my mouth, currently being held open by Tooth. I had dropped my guitar case on the floor, due to her violent attack.

"Tooth, no need to scare off the little bugger." A boy, probably a year older than me said. He had a serious tan, green streaks in his chestnut hair, and was huge. I don't mean fat, I just mean TALL.

"That's Aster, you know North, and you know I'm Tooth," She gestured to everyone in order.

"I'm Jack, and this is my brother, Jamie." I slung an arm around Jamie's shoulders, and stepped forward.

"Okay, so basically, you're our new lead guitarist and backup singer. North is our drummer, but he also publicizes, and I'm the manager and I play keys. Aster sings and plays guitar, but we need someone else as well." She explained.

"Brilliant. Now do you want to-" I was interrupted by Jamie.

"Wait. Aster, aren't you Sophie's foster brother?" Jamie blurted, then covered his mouth. I gasped, taken by surprise. Sophie was one of Jamie's best friends, and she had been like as sister to me.

"Yea, but I like to think of her as my real sister." He said, stone cold.

"Hey, just because you adopted her doesn't mean she's out of our lives." I said, irritated.

"Yea, it kinda is," He said, advancing towards me.

"You know what? I think you're-" Tooth shoved us both apart, looking at Aster like this was an ordinary occurence.

"Guys! Chill, Aster, don't beat someone up until you've seen what they can do! Jack, let's see you perform." She said, pushing me to the center of the room.

I got my guitar, and played a short song I had written. **(A/N: Let's pretend it's Once And For All, by Disciple, from O God Save Us All) **

"Not bad, probie." **(I know, I stole that from NCIS)**

"Yea. I have to get home, serve dinner, and put Jamie to bed by 8:00. I'll come in tomorrow if you want." I packed up my guitar, and started to head out.

"Yeah, can you come in? We'll be in the studio by 11:00, so you can come see us then." Tooth said. She seemed to be doing all the talking in the band.

I took the car back to the apartment, made dinner (Grilled cheese sandwiches) and put Jamie to bed. I then watched some of Aster's youtube videos, which were really good. I fell asleep with my head next to my laptop, dreaming about tomorrow.

**And fin! Yess! Some of you have been asking for this chapter for a while, and i'm sorry it's so late. I've been on vaca a lot! Thank you for being patient! Mwa! Mwa! **

**-Fangirl**


	3. The orphan

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while, i'm so sorry! To make up for that, I'm writing a super long chapter! At least trying to!**

I woke up in my bed with my face glued to my keyboard and groaned when I looked at the clock. It was 10:00, and I was supposed to be in the studio at eleven.

"Jack! Sandy made you breakfast!" Jamie called when I walked into the room.

"Thanks Sandy," I nodded towards the golden blonde teen that was currently standing over my stove.

"I have to go in the studio in an hour, can you watch Jamie for a bit?" I asked.

"Jack can I please go with you? I bet Soph's gonna be there!" Jamie begged.

Sandy nodded at me signing _you should let him come_.

"Fine Sandy," I grabbed my blue hoodie and headed out the door, catching the keys Sandy threw me. Sandy was really rich from publishing books on kids psychology, so he often lent me his car, a golden prius.

When Jamie and I got to the studio, Tooth and North were there, but not Aster, or Sophie.

"C'mon ya little Ankle-biter, we got to go to the studio." A thick aussie accent? Check. Harsh and mean tone? No. Quite the opposite actually. When I actually saw who was doing the talking, I nearly fainted. I was not aware Aster was capable of being that kind. Behind him ran a small blonde, and when she smiled, she lit up the world.

"Sophie!" I called, and she turned, her green eyes as sparkly as the day I had met her.

**FLASHHHHHBACKKKKK**

_I walked into the orphanage, and heard a young voice, only two sobbing. "Hey, little one," I had said. I had a bunny rabbit doll behind my back, and as I held it out to her she had gasped and grabbed it, instantly stopping her tears._

_"Hey, what's your name little one?" i asked gently._

_"So- Sophie." She had hiccuped. _

_"Okay Sophie, you want to come with me?" This was how it had always went. I was 14, the oldest in the orphanage, so I took care of the smallest ones before they made enemies._

_"Yea," She had replied, and that was how I fell in love with little Sophie._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Jack!" She giggled, and as she hugged me I spun her around, grinning wider than I had for a long time.

"Hows my favorite girl in the world? You still have that bunny?" I smiled.

She held out the bunny, which was definitely in need of a wash.

"You gave her the bunny?" Aster asked incredulously.

"Yeah, and?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing, it's just, when I tried to wash that, she screamed and ran. She said the boy who gave her that was like her brother, and that we were in the same place in her heart." Aster held out a hand for me to shake it, and I did, glad to not have an enemy in the band.

**A/N: So yea, now that schools started, I won't be writing as much, but I'll try. Expect updates on Fridays, Tuesdays, and weekends, cause I'm really busy on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. **

**Love y'all!**

**-Fangirl**


End file.
